Segredos ao Vento
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: Uma amazona que tem em suas mãos o destino do mundo. E ele, Aioros de Sagitário terá que impedir que seu destino se cumpra. Não será nada facil quando os dois se verem apaixonados. AIOROSxOC
1. Destino

SEGREDOS AO VENTO

Oi genti! Como eu consegui um nome decente para essa fic, estou publicando-a ake... Pode ser q eu demore um pouco pra postar o proximo cap pq eu tenhu q escreve no pc ainda

_Como vcs sabem, cavaleiros num pertence a mim, e sim a Masami Kurumada _

_Mas claro, o Shaka eh meuuuu! Hauahauhauahuahu_

_Reviews!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO UM

Numa tarde, um pequeno garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros treinava. Ele possuía apenas dez anos, mas Aioros se concentrava no treino para conseguir seu objetivo maior. Tornar-se cavaleiro. Depois de algumas horas treinando, foi ver os novos aprendizes chegarem. Havia muitos, mas uma se destacou entre os outros. Era uma garota de cabelos prateados que vinham ate seus ombros. Ficou a observá-la. Quando a viu ir embora, voltou a seu treinamento na praia. Meia hora depois, escuta passos e se esconde para ver quem era. Para sua surpresa, era a garota de cabelos prateados que vinha correndo, e que se escondera atrás de uma árvore e se encolhera lá. Estava fugindo de algo. Segundos depois, três garotos, mais velhos que ele, procurando algo. Ele deduziu que ela estava fugindo dos três. O mais alto e mais forte dos três, de cabelos verdes e olhos da mesma cor, acaba achando-a e a puxa pelos cabelos, erguendo-a no ar e fazendo-a gritar de dor. Não podia deixar que a machucassem. Saiu detrás da arvore e se aproximou:

"Largue-a" Disse Aioros.

"Mas o que é isso... Mais um pirralho para apanhar? Vamos acabar com este primeiro!" Disse um garoto de cabelos negros.

Enquanto o grandão segurava a garota, os outros dois atacavam Aioros. Ele conseguia se defender, mas era mais complicado se defender de dois, mais velhos que ele e mais experientes. Levou muitos ataques diretos e foi para o chão. Ela, vendo Aioros apanhar, resolveu fazer algo. Deu uma cotovelada na barriga do grandão, fazendo-o solta-la.

Ela sai correndo em direção a Aioros e os outros dois. O grandão correu atrás dela. Ela passou correndo no meio da luta de Aioros, e aproveitando a distração dos outros dois, Aioros os atacou, diretamente. Depois desse golpe, eles fogem. Aioros havia feito um ferimento no braço que sangrava e a garota se aproxima dele. Ele se afasta, mas ela segura sua mão delicadamente, quebrando a resistência dele. Ela rasga um pedaço de sua roupa e enrola no braço dele, estancando o sangue.

"Obrigada pela ajuda" Disse, terminando de amarrar o tecido no braço dele.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Aioros.

"Me chamo Nicole... E você?" Perguntou.

"Aioros" Disse.

"Muito prazer Aioros. A gente se vê" Disse Nicole, desaparecendo entre as arvores.

Aioros apenas a viu desaparecer depois voltou para o seu treino.

Três meses se passaram desde a primeira vez que Aioros se encontrou com a menina dos cabelos prateados. Alguns meses depois, numa tarde, a reencontrou novamente metida com aqueles três cavaleiros. Só que dessa vez, dois a seguravam e o terceiro dava-lhe inúmeros socos no estomago. Aioros pega o terceiro e o lança no chão.

"Quem são vocês?" Perguntou Aioros.

"Me chamo Alex" - disse o terceiro, de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor e que batia em Nicole – "Aquele grandão é o Elliot, e aquele baixinho ali, loiro de olhos azuis é o Merik... Esses serão os últimos nomes que você ira ouvir por ter se intrometido!" Disse, iniciando uma luta contra Aioros. Os outros dois queriam ajudar Alex, mas se soltassem Nicole, ela fugiria. Depois de apanhar muito, Alex acaba fugindo, e os outros dois se olham.

"O que estão esperando? Querem apanhar também?" Perguntou Aioros, ameaçadoramente.

Os dois saem correndo e Nicole cai ao chão. Aioros se aproxima.

"Temos que parar de nos encontrar assim" Disse Aioros, ajudando-a a se levantar.

"Também acho... Se eu não fosse tão fraca poderia me defender sozinha!" Disse Nicole.

"É para isso que você esta treinando não é?" Disse Aioros, sorrindo.

O sorriso mais sincero e doce que ela já vira. Fazia tanto tempo que ninguém a tratava daquele jeito. Lembrou-se então que tinha que treinar. Despede-se dele e sai correndo.

"Ela não é de falar muito" Disse Aioros, a si mesmo.

E voltou para os seus afazeres.

Quatro anos depois, Aioros havia alcançado seu objetivo. Ser um cavaleiro. Quando o sol estava se pondo, ele resolve ir até o Coliseu. Ficou sabendo que haveria uma batalha ao por do sol. Resolveu assistir. Ao se aproximar, viu que não era uma luta qualquer. E sim, uma luta de amazonas, onde decidiria quem seria a dona da armadura de prata de morcego. Quando entrou no Coliseu, recebeu olhares curiosos de todos, por ser um cavaleiro de ouro respeitado e temido. Sentou num lugar onde teria uma boa visão da luta. Observou as amazonas. Uma, com roupas de amazona normal, um top preto, sandália de salto alto, uma calça justa verde (n/a: eu num sei como se chama aquele tipo d calça q a Shina usa), luvas que vinham até seu punho e de longos cabelos castanhos. A sua volta, diziam que se chamava Helena. A outra, já vestia uma roupa diferente. Usava uma saia preta, um top roxo, luvas que vinha ate o cotovelo, também roxo, e que deixavam seus dedos descobertos, uma espécie de meia calça, só que de outro tecido e branca, que chegava ate suas coxas e um colar prateado. Não se via qual era o pingente, apenas o brilho daquele objeto. E cabelos prateados. Aioros teve a sensação de que aquela amazona ser Nicole. Mas estava muito diferente e tirou essa idéia da cabeça.

Antes de começar a luta, Helena se aquecia, enquanto a outra estava imóvel, de cabeça baixa. Parecia que meditava. Minutos depois, inicia-se a luta. Helena é a primeira a dar o golpe. Mas ela apenas acerta o ar. A outra havia sumido. A velocidade que se locomovera era incrível. Reapareceu atrás de Helena. Apenas com um leve levantar das mãos, manda Helena de encontro a uma arvore. Helena estava surpresa. A outra não fizera nenhum esforço e conseguira mandá-la longe. De onde tirava tanto poder. Mas Helena não iria desistir tão fácil. Elevou seu cosmo e novamente atacou. Mas seu golpe é impedido. Apenas com uma das mãos da adversária.

"Não pode ser..." Disse Helena.

"Desista... Não quero machucá-la" Disse.

"Isso nunca!" Disse Helena.

Os cavaleiros estavam espantados com a força que era demonstrada ali. Como aquele poder todo permaneceu oculto por tanto tempo? Aioros via a luta boquiaberto.

Então, Helena eleva seu cosmo ao máximo, mas quando ia atacá-la, novamente se choca contra uma arvore. Helena fez várias daquelas tentativas, mas todas em vão. Quando todas olharam para a outra amazona, viram que ela estava sendo rodeada por morcegos. Aquela visão deixou Helena apavorada.

E ela acaba se dando por vencida. Sabia que não tinha condições de vencê-la. Era forte demais. E a armadura de morcego vai para a vencedora.

Aioros vai dar os parabéns à nova amazona de prata.

"Foi uma bela luta" Disse Aioros.

"Obrigada, Aioros" Disse.

Agora ele sabia. Era ela mesma. Nicole.

Sua fisionomia estava completamente diferente. Seu cabelo havia crescido e estava preso em forme de uma trança que passava de sua cintura em comprimento.

"Faz tanto tempo assim que nem se lembra mais de mim?" Perguntou Nicole.

"Você chegou a me enganar!" Disse Aioros, sorrindo.

Ela realmente havia mudado. Alem dos cabelos terem crescido consideravelmente, havia traços visíveis de que estava virando uma bela mulher.

"Parece que você conseguiu se tornar um cavaleiro poderoso... Lembro que você vivia treinando!" Disse Nicole.

"Como você sabe disso se eu treinava nos lugares mais afastados do Santuário?" Perguntou Aioros.

Nicole corou. Por sorte estava usando aquela mascara. Não podia contar tudo, principalmente à parte em que ficava a observá-lo.

"Eu te encontrei várias e várias vezes naquela praia. Eu também gosto de treinar lá, desde que eu cheguei ao Santuário. Mas você sempre chegava antes que eu" Disse Nicole.

"Porque não treinava comigo?" Perguntou Aioros.

"Não queria te atrapalhar" Disse Nicole.

Então, uma amazona de cabelos curtos loiros, aparece e chama por Nicole.

"Nicole! Você sabe muito bem que não podemos manter nenhuma relação com os cavaleiros!" Disse.

"Eu sei Anita... Qual o problema em conversar?" Perguntou Nicole.

"Esse não é o problema... O seu maior problema vai ser quando chegarmos ao território das amazonas. É que Helena viu vocês dois conversando e esta contando à mestra que vocês têm um caso!" Disse Anita.

Nicole cerrou o punho.

"Licença Aioros... Tenho que resolver isso! Por enquanto, é melhor ficar sem nos falar para que não achem que estamos tendo um caso tá? Não quero me meter em problemas, e muito menos você!" Disse Nicole.

"Concordo com sua decisão" Disse Aioros.

"Vamos Anita" Disse Nicole, saindo correndo em direção ao território das amazonas.

Quando Aioros ia pegar seu caminho para sua casa, vê que algo estava no chão. Ele o pega. Era um colar prateado com um anjo como pingente. Tinha certeza que aquele colar pertencia a Nicole. Mas como iria entregar a ela, sendo que concordou em manterem distancia. Ele tinha que dar um jeito.

No dia seguinte, Nicole acordara cedo e andava pelo Santuário a procura de seu colar perdido. Enquanto andava, escuta duas pessoas conversando e vai verificar. Era Aioros e estava conversando com um garoto, que por sinal parecia muito com ele e que se chamava Aioria. Nicole ficou olhando Aioros ensinar um golpe a Aioria. Ela logo descobriu que eles eram irmãos. Quando Aioros sentiu que estava sendo observado, Nicole já não estava mais ali.

Passaram-se uma semana e Aioros não tinha idéia de como faria para devolver-lhe aquele colar. Ele teve uma idéia, mas estaria encrencado se o pegassem. Ele sentia que aquele colar era muito especial pra Nicole, e resolveu arriscar.

Na noite do dia seguinte, lá estava ele, escondido em cima de uma árvore, próxima ao território das amazonas. Algumas amazonas treinavam, e no meio delas, Nicole.

Logo que se iniciou a luta, Nicole já havia nocauteado todas as oponentes, em menos de um minuto.

"Vocês são mais fortes do que isso! Levantem-se!" Disse Nicole.

"Não agüentamos mais!" Disse uma.

"Esse é o castigo por dizerem por aí que eu estava tendo um caso com um cavaleiro!" Disse Nicole.

"Mas quem espalhou essa história, foi a Helena!" Disse outra.

"Não quero saber... Vocês a ajudaram a espalhar esses boatos!" Disse Nicole.

"Por favor, chega!" Disse.

"Esta certo... Por hoje chega" – as meninas começaram a se alegrar – "Mas amanhã será bem pior!" Disse Nicole, brincando com elas, a fim de assustá-las, já que aquelas lutas não eram castigos, apenas treinos mais puxados.

As meninas foram embora completamente esgotadas. Quando Nicole as perdeu de vista, disse:

"Pode sair daí!" Disse Nicole.

Aioros desce das árvores.

"Aioros... Você sabe que é proibido entrar aqui! E também, combinados em não nos ver por um tempo!" Disse Nicole.

"Eu sei... Mas tinha que te entregar isto" – Aioros pega o colar e coloca no pescoço dela – "Você o deixou cair" Disse.

Quando ela identifica o colar, fica contente e aliviada.

"Obrigada Aioros... Pensei que tinha perdido" Disse Nicole.

"Ele é muito especial para você não é?" Perguntou Aioros.

"Essa é a única coisa que eu tenho de minha mãe" Disse Nicole.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Então, escutam passos de pessoas se aproximando.

"Agora vá... Se alguém te pegar aqui será expulso" Disse Nicole.

Aioros rapidamente sai dali e vai para sua casa.

"Estava a falar com alguém Nicole?" Perguntou Helena.

"Porque esta tão nervosinha? Será porque eu sou a nova amazona de morcego?" Disse Nicole, sarcasticamente e indo para o seu dormitório, deixando Helena bufando de raiva.

As semanas passadas correu a noticia de que Atena havia reencarnado. Mas Nicole sentia algo estranho. Algo iria acontecer.

Nicole estava a andar pelas doze casas. Adorava ver os cavaleiros dormindo. Uma era mais engraçado do que o outro. Milo era o seu preferido. Ele falava quando dormia. Quando estava voltando, sentiu algo estranho ao entrar na casa de gêmeos. O cavaleiro que deveria estar ali não estava. Resolveu investigar. Mas, quando estava para entrar no quarto, é puxada por alguém e prensada contra a parede.

"O que faz aqui?" Perguntou nervosamente um homem.

Aquela voz autoritária e maligna a fez gelar por dentro. Ela ficou em silêncio, tentando ver o seu rosto no meio da escuridão. Ele aperta seu braço e novamente pergunta:

"Fale! O que faz aqui?" Perguntou mais impaciente ainda.

"Se você parar de me apertar eu posso até responder!" Disse Nicole, desafiadora.

"Não seja insolente" – ele a prensa mais contra a parede – "Ande... Fale!".

"Ok, ok... Eu estava de passagem" Disse.

"Não minta!" Disse ele, apertando o braço dela.

"Eu estou falando a verdade! Droga! Eu acabo de voltar de uma ronda, e resolvi mudar o caminho e passar pelas doze casas!".

Finalmente, ele a solta. Finalmente ela consegue identificar. O modo de falar, a autoridade e o reflexo que a mascara transmitia. Era o Mestre.

"Mestre? O que faz aqui?".

Novamente ele a prensa contra a parede.

"Se você falar a alguém que eu estive aqui, considere-se morta. Estou lhe poupando a vida, agora, porque seria muito triste ter que te matar" – novamente ele a solta.

Ela nada diz. Apenas sai dali, muito desconfiada. Ficou semanas apenas pensando no que o Mestre estaria a fazer na casa de gêmeos. Mas não agüentou de tanta curiosidade e novamente fora investigar. Naquela mesma noite foi para a Sala do Mestre.

Quando estava a procurar o mestre, acabou encontrando outra pessoa, inesperadamente. Aioros. Mas o que ele fazia ali? Resolveu ir atrás dele, ocultando seu cosmo. Quando o viu entrar correndo numa sala, foi atrás e ficou pasma ao ver a cena. O Mestre tentava matar a bebê Atena e Aioros, que descobrira tudo. O Mestre tentou novamente atacar a pequena Atena, mas Aioros revida e a mascara do mestre cai. Aioros fica pasmo ao ver quem era. O Mestre se enfurece e o ataca, fazendo com que a parede da sala se quebrasse e lançasse longe Aioros com Atena em seus braços. Quando o Mestre se vira e vê Nicole ali, a espiar na porta, fica estático.

"Eu sabia!".

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero q para o primeiro cap esteja bom... Achu q essa fic num vai fikar mtooooo grande naum

_Bom, fiko por ake_

_bjus_


	2. Adeus

SEGREDOS AO VENTO 

CAPITULO DOIS

"Mas não ficará viva para dizer isso a alguém!" – ele a ataca, mas ela se desvia velozmente.

Enquanto ela corria para fora dali, apenas escuta o mestre gritando "Matem Aioros e Nicole. Ambos tentaram matar Atena!".

Ela conseguira sair da 13ª Casa, mas quando ia passar pela Casa de Peixes, é surpreendida por Afrodite.

"Traidora! Irei levar sua cabeça para o mestre" – ele estava muito confiante.

"Se eu fosse você, não ficaria tão confiante..." – ela desaparece diante dos olhos dele.

Afrodite ficou minutos estático. Como ela conseguira fazer aquilo?

Quando ela chegara a Casa de Capricórnio, é recebida por Shura.

"Chegou tarde, cúmplice!" – ele faz uma pausa – "Ele deve estar morto".

Quando Nicole ia passar por ele, este fica na sua frente, em posição de ataque.

"Você logo se juntará a ele" – ele eleva seu cosmo e lança um ataque sobre ela.

Ela se esquiva rapidamente e lança uma corrente de ar na direção dele, fazendo-o chocar-se contra a parede. Quando ele se levanta, ela não se encontrava mais ali. Ela passara pelas outras casas facilmente, e quando finalmente encontra Aioros, ele havia entregado Atena a um senhor, junto com a armadura de Sagitário. Quando o senhor estava distante o suficiente, ela se aproxima de Aioros. Ele ainda respirava, mas não iria sobreviver. Ele pega a mão de Nicole e deposita um objeto dourado. Uma corrente com um pingente em forma de A.

"Cuide de meu irmão por mim e quando ele se tornar um verdadeiro cavaleiro, entregue isso a ele e diga que sempre que ele a usar, estarei a seu lado" – ele se esforçava para falar.

"Eu te prometo".

Aioros dá o ultimo suspiro e morre. Nicole coloca a corrente em seu pescoço e reza pela alma dele, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Depois daquele dia, Nicole foi perseguida por onde quer que fosse vista. Como não tinha para onde ir, ficou escondida no lado mais afastado do Santuário. Não podia ir embora. Antes tinha que cumprir a sua promessa. Era noite e ela andava em busca de comida, quando escuta vozes vindo do refeitório dos cavaleiros.

"O que faz aí moleque!"

"Deveria estar morto!"

"Irmão do Traidor!"

Ela se aproxima cautelosamente e fica chocada ao ver que Aioria apanhava de três cavaleiros e os outros que estavam a comer nas mesas, assistiam tudo, gargalhando. Ela se encheu de raiva. Como eles podiam ser tão cruéis com um menino?

Então, morcegos começam a invadir o refeitório e sobrevoar as cabeças dos três cavaleiros. Aproveitando a distração, Nicole se aproxima de Aioria, que estava encostado na parede, e diz:

"Aproveite e saia daqui!".

Mas era tarde demais. Os três se livraram dos morcegos. Quando viram ela ali, todos os cavaleiros nas mesas, inclusive os três, sorriram maliciosos.

"Uma amazona por aqui há essa hora?".

"Não é seguro uma senhorita andar por ai sozinha".

"Esperem!" – todos ficaram em silêncio – "Ela é a cúmplice do traidor Aioros! Nicole!".

Aioria olhou para Nicole, que mantinha uma posição de defesa.

"Vamos leva-la para o mestre e seremos recompensados"

"E podemos dizer que o garoto Aioria foi morto pela cúmplice! Nos livramos de dois coelhos com uma cajadada só".

Os três os atacam, mas todos os atacas atingem apenas Nicole, que protege Aioria com o corpo. Os dois caem no chão com o impacto.

"Vou distrai-los e você corre o máximo que pode" – ela se levanta.

"Mas e você?".

"Eu ficarei bem... Agora, vá!" – ela se posiciona para atacar.

Aioria corre e alguns homens vão atrás dele, mas encontram uma barreira no caminho. Uma parede de fogo se formou. Quem fizera aquilo? Eles olham para Nicole.

"Foi você!"

"Quem mais seria?" – ela, aproveitando a distração, desaparece.

Anos depois, lá estava Seiya e os outros, na Guerra Galáctica, a fim de conquistar a poderosa armadura de ouro de Sagitário. Nicole estava a observar de longe. E vestia uma capa cobrindo o rosto, para ninguém descobrir que ela vira do Santuário.

Shun e Jabu lutavam, quando a corrente do cavaleiro de Andrômeda detecta um inimigo. As luzes se apagam e Nicole fica em posição de ataque. Atrás da armadura de ouro, aparece o cavaleiro de Fênix, Ikki. Quando Nicole percebe que Ikki iria levar a armadura, corre para tentar impedir, mas não consegue.

"Droga!".

Quando ela se vira, vê todos do estádio inclusive os cavaleiros presentes a olha-la. Saori, que assistia tudo através de uma sala, se levanta da cadeira e chama os seguranças. Uns dez seguranças a cercam.

"Entregue-se pacificamente ou usaremos a força!".

"É melhor VOCÊS desistirem... Nunca irão me pegar!"

Eles se surpreendem ao saber que se tratava de uma mulher, com uma voz calma e que transmitia autoconfiança. Ela apenas levanta uma das mãos, e os dez seguranças são lançados longe, por uma forte corrente de ar. Tentaram acha-la, mas ela havia sumido.

_Continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mto bem... Eu já tinha escrito esse capitulo, por isso eu num demorei tanto pra postar ele... Mas o próximo sera bem mais demorado... Eu parei ake e num escrevi mais nada!

_Minha inspiração tah em outra fic e eu estou fazendo... Com um cavaleiro deus_

_Eu sou assim_

_Uma hora, eu to inspirada numa fic e escrevo pacas nela... Depois, me vem na cabeça outra ideia e eu parto pra outra fic!_

_E assim vai... hehehe_

_Reviews genti_

_kissus_


	3. Vinda do Santuário

Segredos Ao Vento 

CAPTIULO TRÊS

Depois disso, Seiya e os outros foram atrás da armadura. Depois de inúmeras batalhas, eles recuperam quase todas as partes, apenas faltando a que estava com Ikki.

Eles conseguem vencer Ikki e fazer com que ele ficasse ao lado deles, quando novamente ela aparece.

"Parece que a armadura esta a salvo" – ela caminhava na direção deles.

"Quem é você?" Pergunta Seiya, em posição de ataque.

"Calma Seiya" – ela disse calmamente.

"Como... Como sabe meu nome?" Perguntou Seiya.

"Seiya de Pégasus, pupilo de Marin de Águia. Foi treinado no Santuário, veio do Japão e teve problemas na infância por dizer que por você ser oriental, era fraco demais para conquistar a armadura" – enquanto ela dizia tudo isso, Seiya ficava cada vez mais surpreso.

"Como sabe tudo isso sobre mim?" Perguntou Seiya.

"Sei muitas coisas sobre todos vocês" Disse Nicole.

"Mostre a cara!" Disse Ikki, autoritário.

Ela retira a capa. Os cinco arregalam os olhos.

"Uma amazona? Fora do Santuário?" Perguntou Seiya.

"Isso não vem ao caso... Apenas vim avisar que..." – antes que ela completasse a frase, escutam uma voz.

"Ora, ora... Nicole de Morcego aqui!" – era um homem.

"Dócrates!" Disse Nicole.

"Como você conseguiu fugir todos esses anos, cúmplice do traidor!" Disse Dócrates.

"Simples... Seus cavaleiros são fracos e inúteis. E você entra nessa lista" Disse Nicole, provocando-o.

"Maldita" – ele ficou muito irritado com o comentário e a atacou.

Ela consegue se desviar do ataque e revida. Mas Dócrates a pega pelo pulso e a ergue no ar.

"Irei te levar para o mestre. Ele que muito revê-la" Disse Dócrates.

Ela o soca no estomago e mandando-o longe com a corrente de ar. Ela eleva seu cosmo e milhares de morcegos começam a aparecer e atrapalhar a luta dos cavaleiros. Ela se aproxima dos cinco e diz:

"Deixarei a armadura em suas mãos" – depois disso, ela desaparece junto com os morcegos.

Depois de ficarem apenas com uma parte da armadura de Sagitário, Saori é raptada por Dócrates e novamente se inicia uma luta. No final, eles saem vitoriosos.

Quando Seiya estava no hospital, recuperando-se de uma dura batalha, Shina aparece e o ataca. Seiya consegue escapar, entrando na floresta, quando ambos encontram Aioria de Leão. Quando Aioria ataca Seiya e Shina o protege, sente estar sendo observado.

"Quem está ai?" Perguntou.

"Achou!" – Nicole desce da árvore e olha para Aioria – "Fazia muito tempo que eu não te via Aioria" Disse.

"O que tanto você fica atrás de mim? Já não é a primeira vez que sinto você por perto" Disse Aioria.

"Quando aprender a confiar, eu lhe direi tudo" Disse Nicole.

"Não me venha com lições de moral, cúmplice" Disse Aioria, ríspido.

"Aioros ficaria decepcionado se ouvisse você dizer isso. Deveria acreditar nele e não no que os outros dizem" Disse Nicole.

Ele fica em silêncio. Será que ela conhecia Aioros?

"Conheci seu irmão e estive com ele até seu ultimo suspiro" Disse Nicole.

Aioria ficou estático. Sentiu que naquele momento, ela lia mentes. Quando deu por si, ela havia desaparecido.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aiaiai 

_Consegui escrever mais coisas nessa fic... Nada como fikar na casa da avo, no meio do mato, sem fazer nda... Foi la que me veio a inspiração! XD_

_Espero as suas reviews nessa fic_

_Kissus já ne_


	4. Promessa

SEGREDOS AO VENTO 

CAPITULO QUATRO

Nicole olhava de longe aquela cena. Atena com uma flecha enterrada em seu peito, enquanto Mú e Kiki a observavam. Ela se aproxima deles. Sabia que estava se arriscando, poderia ser pega se alguém a visse. Mas tinha que ver mais de perto a pequena Atena. Quando a viram, Kiki se posiciona para impedi-la, mas Mú faz um sinal para que ele se afastasse. Nicole se ajoelha ao lado de Atena e por debaixo da mascara, abre um sorriso.

"Pequena Atena... Cresceu muito desde a ultima vez que nos vimos".

Kiki ficou boquiaberto, mas Mú sabia da historia, mas sentia que ela não era traidora. Eles vêm alguém se aproximando e saem dali, rapidamente, deixando Nicole lá. Era Tatsume, que começa a fazer mil perguntas a ela, mas sem receber uma resposta. De repente, guardas do santuário aparecem e os ataca. Tatsume lutava contra eles e Nicole tentou fugir, mas levara um golpe no estomago e perdera a consciência. Os cavaleiros de bronze apareceram, derrotaram todos, mas não puderam impedir que Nicole fosse levada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Fechou-os novamente. A luz incomodava seus olhos e sentia uma forte dor de cabeça. Tentou abri-los novamente e na sua frente, a enorme estatua de Atena, em ouro. Foi quando escuta aquela voz fria a seu lado:

"Finalmente nos reencontramos"

Nicole gela ao ouvir aquela voz. Tenta se mexer, mas seus braços e suas perna estavam presas com fortes correntes a parede.

"Não adianta tentar se soltar. Esta bem presa" Disse.

"O que você quer Saga?" Perguntou Nicole, encarando-o.

"Você foi a única sobrevivente que sabe a minha verdadeira identidade" – ele retira a mascara, revelando seus olhos vermelhos – "Esse rosto será a ultima coisa que verá".

Quando Saga ia ataca-la, começou a perder o controle do próprio corpo e sentira o cosmo de Seiya se aproximando cada vez mais.

"Cuidarei de você mais tarde" – Saga desaparecera logo em seguida.

Durante o tempo que se passou, Nicole ficou a observar a estatua de ouro, até sentir o cosmo de Seiya se chocando com o de Saga. E logo em seguida, o cosmo do Ikki. Quando percebeu, Seiya se dirigia para a estatua de ouro enquanto Ikki e Saga lutavam. Quando Seiya coloca o escudo em direção a Atena, é atacado por Saga. Este, acreditando em sua vitória, se volta para Nicole.

"Vamos cuidar de você".

Ele caminha calmamente até ela. Ele se preparou e começou a dar-lhe socos seguidos no estômago.

Atena estava passando por todas as casas e trazendo seus cavaleiros fiéis de volta. Chegaram á 13ª casa. Subiram as escadas. Todos congelaram ao ver o que Saga fazia com Nicole.

"Desgraçado!" – Milo ficou irritado com a brutalidade dele.

Iam ataca-lo, mas sentem o cosmo de Nicole se elevando assustadoramente. Ela se livra das correntes e ataca Saga furiosamente, fazendo-o chocar-se violentamente contra a parede.

Ela limpa o sangue que escorria de sua boca e se vira para os cavaleiros.

"Ele é todo de vocês" Disse.

Inicialmente, Atena apenas ficara conversando com ele para logo em seguida, Seiya e os outros se unirem e atacarem Saga. Mas de nada adiantou o ataque. Saga ataca Atena, mas este é impedido por sua parte boa, que usara o báculo de Atena para impedir seu próprio ataque.

Depois de tudo se acalmar, Nicole se dirige a Atena e faz uma reverencia. Nicole olha para Aioria e caminha até ele, retirando de seu pescoço uma correntinha de ouro e colocando nele.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Aioria.

"Agora que você aprendeu a confiar, se tornou um verdadeiro cavaleiro..." – ela olha para o céu, com tristeza – "Cumpri minha promessa Aioros".

Aquele nome fez com que todos a olhassem surpresos.

"Promessa?" Perguntou Aioria.

"Protege-lo na sua ausência e ao tornar-se um verdadeiro cavaleiro, lhe entregar essa corrente. Ele disse que sempre que você usa-la, ele estará com você".

Aioria sorriu. Ela se dirige a saída, mas para e olha para trás.

"Me sigam" Disse.

Eles vão com ela. Caminhavam numa floresta escura e densa. Todos se perguntavam o que ela queria.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Perguntou Milo.

"Vocês nunca se perguntaram para onde foi parar o corpo de Aioros?" Disse Nicole.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Domo Otakus!_

_Realmente eu num sei onde foi parar o corpo do Aioros, mas nessa fic eu fiz um destino ok? Num sei se na Saga de Hades ou no Prólogo dos Céus aparece essa informação, entaum, gomen se eu mudei a historia do anime... eh q eu num vi nem a Saga de Hades, nem o prólogo!_

_Eu fui obrigada a parar nessa parte pq foi ate ake q eu escrevi... o resto esta nu papel, faltando apenas ser passada para o pc!_

_REVIEWS!  
kissus_

_ja ne_


	5. O Destino do Qual não se Pode Fugir

_**No Capítulo Anterior**_

_"Sigam-me" Disse._

_Eles vão com ela. Caminhavam numa floresta escura e densa. Todos se perguntavam o que ela queria._

_"Para onde estamos indo?" Perguntou Milo._

_"Vocês nunca se perguntaram para onde foi parar o corpo de Aioros?" Disse Nicole._

_"O que??" – disseram todos, em coro._

_**Segredos ao Vento**_

**__**

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

_"O Destino do Qual não se Pode Fugir"_

"Vocês não achavam mesmo que eu ia deixar o corpo dele lá, não é mesmo?" – disse ela.

"Tudo isso, você fez por ele?" – perguntou Miro.

"Sim... Aioros já me salvou de muitas encrencas. Era o mínimo que eu devia fazer por ele" – disse ela.

"Agradeço tudo isso que fez por ele, Nicole" – disse Aioria.

"Não precisa agradecer".

Caminharam em completo silêncio pela floresta que rodeava o Santuário. Quanto mais andavam, mais entravam na floresta e menos os raios solares os atingiam. Nicole parou de repente, em frente á uma parede de pedra, com alguns galhos e plantas presos a ele. Com um leve movimento com as mãos, os galhos se soltaram e revelaram uma caverna, escondida atrás das folhagens.

"Escondi o local... Por precaução" – disse ela, entrando logo em seguida e sendo acompanhada por eles.

"Que escuridão" – disse Mú.

"Quer uma luz??" – ela riu, levantando a mão e uma bola de fogo se formando na mesma e iluminando o local – "Melhorou?".

"Nossa... Como você faz isso?" – perguntou Miro, curioso.

"Controla os quatro elementos..." – disse Atena.

"É mesmo?" – perguntou Aldebaran.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Sua aura, antes tão viva e cheia de energia, tornou-se silenciosa e triste. Parecia algo que ela escondia durante toda a sua vida e que a fazia sofrer.

"É uma longa história, e não tenho tempo para contá-la inteira... Chegamos" – informou.

Pararam de caminhar ao vislumbrar uma pequena abertura ao fundo, levemente iluminada. Entraram. Havia vários buracos no teto, por onde a luz lunar passava. No meio daquele pequeno espaço, com as paredes cobertas de musgo, havia um túmulo de prata. Aproximaram-se lentamente, e pararam em frente, lendo as escrituras da lápide em ouro: _"Aqui jaz um amigo fiel e um irmão devotado... Sua imagem ficará guardada em nossos corações por toda a eternidade. Descanse em Paz"_.

Voltaram suas atenções para Nicole, que simplesmente esqueceu-se da presença deles e vagou em suas lembranças enquanto observava os pequenos buracos no teto da caverna.

_**- - - Lembrança - - -**_

_A noite havia caído e com ela, uma tempestade. Corria numa velocidade incrível. Queria chegar logo ao território das amazonas. A chuva não cessava e mesmo que corresse a chuva já havia molhado-a por completo. Não estava com pressa. Não fugia de ninguém. Fugia de si mesma. Um raio iluminou o céu e um som alto e estrondoso a vez tremer, acabando assim por escorregar na lama e cair de costas na terra molhada. Não se levantou e sequer se moveu do lugar. Retirou a máscara e sentiu os fortes pingos de chuva caírem em sua pele. Passou a mão pelo rosto, num gesto nervoso. Porque sentia aquele medo agonizante? Porque tinha tanto medo desse som? O que sua memória estava lhe alertando? E porque não se lembrava do que era?!_

"_Droga!" – xingou alto, socando chão – "Imaginem se te vissem nesse estado... Com quatorze anos nas costas e tremendo de medo de trovões!! Você está tão patética Nicole!! Como ainda se considera uma amazona de prata?" – sentou-se e fitou o chão._

_Mais um trovão ecoou pelo céu e ela encolheu o corpo, abraçando as pernas e afundando o rosto entre os joelhos. Desejou imensamente que aquilo parasse. Ou que seus ouvidos fossem arrancados fora. Mas tudo o que teve naquele momento, foi um corpo quente aconchegar-se a seu lado e passar os braços fortes em volta de seu corpo frágil e frio. Virou-se para ver quem era. Foi impossível ver naquela escuridão, se não fosse por mais um raio iluminando o céu e assim, ela pode vislumbrar, surpresa, o rosto sereno de seu grande amigo, Aioros. Mas ele não a olhava e só então se deu conta de que estava sem a máscara. Olhou para os lados, a procura da maldita máscara e não a achou. Aioros estendeu a mão e lá estava ela. Pegou-a rapidamente, agradecendo e colocando-a. E somente após este ato que ele foi olhá-la._

"_Tem que tomar mais cuidado Nicole..." – disse ele, com a sua calma inabalável._

"_Eu sei... Desculpe" – mais trovões e novamente seu corpo tremeu involuntariamente._

_Um sorriso doce se formou nos lábios dele. Nunca iria imaginar que uma mulher tão confiante como aquela teria medo de trovões. _

"_Você deve estar achando que eu sou patética" – disse, novamente afundando o rosto nos joelhos._

"_Não acho... É completamente normal ter medo" – disse._

"_De trovões? Aioros... Se fosse medo de alguma batalha, até entenderia, mas medo de trovões?" – mais trovões e ela acabou pulando no lugar e se encolhendo mais – "Ai que droga!!" – xingou irritada._

"_Não se preocupe..." – ele disse, com um sorriso – "Ficarei aqui com você até que você se acalme, sim?"._

"_Odeio isso!! Não entendo esse medo ridículo!!" – disse ela, olhando para ele._

"_Talvez seja alguma coisa que aconteceu em sua infância... Não se lembra de nada?" – perguntou._

"_É exatamente esse o problema..." – bufou, abraçando as pernas com força._

"_Isso não importa... Apenas tente se acalmar" – disse, serenamente._

"_Ta certo" – disse ela, suspirando._

_Ficaram em silêncio durante minutos. Aioros tentou levá-la pra debaixo de uma das árvores, para não pegar tanta chuva, mas Nicole sequer conseguia se mover do lugar. Todas as vezes que o som do trovão ecoava, ora tremia, ora se agarrava às vestes dele. Parecia uma verdadeira criança, constatou Aioros. Finalmente, os raios e os trovões cessaram, mas a chuva continuava. Assim, ele conseguiu faze-la se levantar e acompanhou-a até o território das amazonas. _

_**- - - Fim da Lembrança - - -**_

"Nicole?" – Atena a tocou levemente, preocupada.

"O que foi?" – perguntou.

"Você está bem? Ficou em silêncio de repente" – disse.

"Não é nada..." – por debaixo da máscara, ela sorriu tristemente – "Foi somente algo que eu lembrei" – caminhou até o túmulo e se ajoelhou na frente – "Bons tempos aqueles, não é mesmo?" – tocou a lápide gelada e ficou em completo silêncio.

"É melhor irmos, não?" – disse Miro.

"Sim" – disse Nicole, se levantando – "Pelo menos, agora não preciso mais esconder esse lugar".

"Onde você se escondia esse tempo todo? Afinal, todos procuravam sua cabeça" – disse Aldebaran.

"Na verdade... Eu nunca saí do Santuário".

"É sério??" – perguntou, chocado.

"Claro... Quer dizer, somente uma vez eu dei uma escapadinha" – riu – "Mas foi necessário. O resto, eu ficava em qualquer lugar onde eu pudesse dormir e claro, vigiar o caçula" – disse ela, se referindo á Aioria.

"Eu??" – se fez de desentendido.

"Obviamente né Aioria!" – disse ela.

"Então, era por isso que você vivia na minha cola!!" – disse ele.

"Sim..." – voltou-se para a saída e seguida dos outros, saiu da caverna.

O céu estava límpido e repleto de estrelas, fazendo-os parar no meio do caminho para contemplar. Ficaram naquele silêncio por segundos, quando Atena se pronunciou.

"Nicole..." – chamou-a.

"Sim?" – virou-se para a Deusa.

"Por hoje, é melhor você ficar na 13ª Casa... Amanhã irei informar a todos a sua inocência" – disse.

"Agradeço" – e voltaram a caminhar.

---xxx---

Assim que amanheceu, Atena convocou todos os cavaleiros e amazonas para uma rápida reunião, no salão da 13ª Casa. Lá estavam todos aguardando as palavras da Deusa.

"Bom dia, meus cavaleiros..." – começou ela, sorrindo – "Devido aos recentes acontecimentos, novas leis a partir de hoje entrarão em vigor" – ela fez uma rápida pausa – "A primeira é a abolição do uso das máscaras, para as amazonas".

Murmúrios foram ouvidos e todas as amazonas comentavam aquela mudança tão repentina. Muitas discordavam com a decisão, outras ainda estavam em dúvidas.

"Vocês devem estar se perguntando o motivo, não é mesmo?" – Saori voltou a falar – "Pelo simples fato de igualar as amazonas aos cavaleiros... Não quero mais nenhuma distinção entre vocês e eles. Quero igualdade para todos" – ela voltou-se para a amazona de prata atrás de si, e lhe sorriu – "Segunda: Nicole será reintegrada ás amazonas. Foi provada a sua inocência e sua devoção ao Santuário e assim, voltará a fazer parte das amazonas. Espero que não..." – ela parou o discurso de repente, ao sentir algo estranho ao redor do Santuário.

"Atena..." – chamou Miro – "Parece que temos companhia".

"Isso não é bom" – disse ela. Voltou-se para trás e Nicole havia sumido – "Onde está Nicole?" – perguntou.

O som de uma luta foi ouvida e todos foram ver o que acontecia do lado de fora. Nicole estava a olhar para os seus oponentes, em posição de ataque. Dois invasores. Um deles era um homem de porte altivo e longos cabelos verdes escuro. Seus olhos da mesma cor estavam fixados na figura feminina de Nicole e parecia não estar ali para brincadeiras. Vestido com um manto negro por cima da calça e da blusa também negra, possuia uma espada pendurada em sua cintura. Os longos cabelos presos por uma trança, moviam-se com o forte vento que batia ali. O outro, era uma mulher. Da mesma estatura de Nicole, tinha os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo e como o primeiro, os olhos âmbar fixados em Nicole. Usava as mesmas vestimentas que o outro, mas seu rosto transmitia tranqüilidade, enquanto o outro era completamente hostil.

"Há quanto tempo, senhora..." – disse a mulher, ajoelhando-se em frente á Nicole e o homem fazendo o mesmo.

"Hã? O que estão fazendo?" – perguntou, surpresa.

"Viemos buscá-la senhora... O senhor, vosso pai, nos mandou vir levá-la" – disse o homem.

"O que?? Meu pai?? Mas ele foi morto em batalha á dez anos atrás!!" – disse ela, pasma.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nhaaa**

**Olha só... Mais uma fic atualizada... Que milagre é esse Sah Rebelde??**

**Nem eu sei **

**ahushuauhs XD**

**Pois é... Parece que essas semanas de férias me deram inspiração... huhuhuhu**

**Isso é bom, porque afinal, faz mais de um ano que eu não atualizo essa fic!! Meo, faz muitooo tempo mesmo O.o**

**As vezes até eu fico pasma com a demora em atualizar as fics... Ai, mas é que as vezes me dá umas crises u.u**

**Bom, tentarei o máximo para atualizar mais as fics ok?? Não só essa, como todas as outras... Afinal, quero colocar fics novas no ar, e antes disso, pretendo terminar as velhas, certo?? **

**Espero seus Reviews... Ou de críticas, ou de elogios, ou de idéias... Tudo é bem vindo (na medida do possível)**

**hehehe**

**Beijos **


End file.
